Sibling Bond
by NovaAni-Bookworm1
Summary: My second try at a story.About Marco(who saw that comin'?)
1. Sibling Bond

Sibling Bond

"Ring! Ring!" went the phone in Marco's living room. His father picked it up.

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Mr.______? This is Sergeant Johnson." came the reply. Jeremy (Marco's dad) felt a twinge of fear at the mention of the name. This was the man that had told him that his wife was dead. The one that told him that the girl was gone. What did he want now? Was he bringing some terrible news about Marco, the only one he had left? He said nothing, and waited for him to continue.

"Mr.______, we've found your daughter.

Marco: "Hey, Dad." I greeted my father as I walked into the room. He was on the phone and didn't even notice me.

"Are you sure it's her?" He asked. "And it will be no problem getting her here? No new family?" He listened a moment. "On the streets?!?!" he roared. Listened again. "Tomorrow, then. Good bye…and thank you." He hung up.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Marco, they've found Debbie." He told me, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Who's Debbie?" I asked.

"She's your older sister." What's he talking about?

"I don't have a sister." 

"Yes you do. Come here." He motioned for me to sit beside him in the couch. "Marco, when you were almost one, right before we moved here, you, your mother, me and Debbie; who was two; went to the mall. We were in the toy store and you started pulling things off the shelves. Your mother and I were putting them back, and the next thing we know, we can't find Debbie. We looked all over the store, paged her over the intercom, had most of mall security looking for her… but it was no use. We never saw her again." He took a shaky breath. "But now they've found her, and she's coming home tomorrow."

"Where was she?" I asked him. I felt awestruck. I had an older sister? I couldn't believe it. Why didn't they ever tell me?

"She was living on the streets, in homes. The person that took her had dropped her off in an orphanage and collected the money. They were mistreated there, so around four years ago she took off. She was injured in a gang fight, not too badly, but she still had to the ER There they matched her DNA with the sample they had on file for her, from when she was two."

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me?" 

"It was just too painful." he took a deep breath, "But, enough about that. We have to get the spare room set up…uh, what kind of things would a fourteen-year-old girl have in her room?"

"You are asking the wrong guy." I exclaimed, waving my hands. I thought for a minute. "I'll call Rachel."

Debbie: "So, what's my brother's name again?" I asked Daniel, the guy the agency stuck me with.

"Marco. He's thirteen. You'll be going in his grade because you haven't been in school for a while, okay?"

"Gottcha'." We pulled into the driveway of a pretty nice house. I got out of the car clutching my black backpack, which contained everything I owned besides what I was wearing. I didn't own much. I had two pairs of jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, a tee shirt, a pair of worn out sneakers, a gold chain my mom gave to me before I was kidnapped, a baseball cap, and a copy of Little Women. 

"Come on, they're waiting." Daniel said. I took a deep breath and walked through the front door. 

Inside was a man, probably early forties, with greying light brown hair and green eyes. He had pale skin…well, not too pale, but paler then mine and the boy who stood beside him. That must be Marco. He had dark brown, almost black, hair and deep brown eyes. He was on the shorter side (whereas our father was pretty tall) and had tan skin to match mine. I guess we take after our mother. I'm a mix between them, I suppose.

I have dark brown hair, cut to my chin, tan skin, and green eyes that kind of fade into a dark brown, depending on my mood. I'm also on the shorter side, though still a little taller than my younger brother. No one said a word for a few minutes, then Marco decided to break the ice.

"Hi. 'Ya know, I was this close to getting a weight room, but nooo. I get a long lost sister instead." he smiled to show that he was just kidding. I smiled back.

"Looks like you defiantly could've used a weight room, Shorty." I joked back. I decided I was gonna' like having a little brother.

He pretended to be offended. "Why, I'm hurt. Not two minutes have you been in the door, and you already have insulted me." his puppy dog look changed to one of admiration. "You're good. Gotta' introduce you to Rachel."

"Who's Rachel, you're girlfriend?" I asked, raising my eyebrows up and down. He made a rude noise.

"Yeah, right. She wishes. No, actually, I'm timing myself for just the right girl."

"Can't get a date, huh? I can probably help 'ya there. Give me one week of school, and I'll have every girl in the eighth grade begging to go on a date with you." I promised. And I believed I could, he was cute enough.

"They already beg for dates." He replied indignantly.

"I mean outside of Dreamland."

"Ahh, sibling rivalry. Any day now it's going to drive me insane…but right now it's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. Debbie, come give me a hug." Dad said. I ran into his arms.

"Look how much you've grown! Last time I saw you, you were about two feet tall…and now you're a lovely young woman. My Lord, Marco, doesn't she look just like her mother?" Marco nodded, but looked way too sad. Where was Mom, anyway?

"Where is she?" I voiced my question. Dad glanced at Daniel with a look that plainly said, 'You didn't tell her?' I waited for an answer, already sensing I wasn't going to like it.

"Debbie, your mother died two years ago. In a boating accident." Dad admitted sadly. What? How could she be dead? I'd never met her, or at least that I could remember…and now I never would. I started to cry. Not loud, hysterical sobs; just quiet tears falling down my cheeks. I wiped them away, I'd cry later.

"Well, I better go now. Bye Debbie." Daniel said. I hugged him and he left. Annoying that he was, I was going to miss him.

Jake: I saw Marco the next morning helping some girl with her locker. 'Hmm.' I thought, 'Must be new. Figures Marco would be hitting on her already.' I jogged up to them.

"Hi. I'm Jake. You must be new, don't mind Marco. He's just an idiot." I said. She laughed.

"Yeah, but isn't he the cutest wittle boy you ever saw?" She replied, pinching his cheek. I must have looked awfully surprised, because she laughed again.

"Don't worry. I'm not insane…"

"Ha!" Marco interrupted. She punched his shoulder.

"Just his older sister. I'm Debbie." She finished while Marco rubbed his shoulder.

"Is this…what do you mean…sister?!" I replied very confused. They both laughed.

"It's a long story, Fearless Leader. I'll tell you during Science." Marco answered.

"I'm honored. You're taking out part of your beauty sleep time to explain to me why a sister has just materialized out of thin air." I joked.

"Like I need beauty sleep! Just look at this face!" just then the bell rang and we headed for our classes.

***

Marco explained to me why he had a sister, and I told Cassie. Rachel already knew, so no one had to tell her. When school was out, Cassie told Tobias and he told Ax. It was very confusing and kinda' weird, especially for Marco and Debbie.

Afterwards, Debbie came to the barn to hang with us, 'ya know, get acquainted.

While She was talking to Cassie and Rachel about some kind of clothing they were trying to convince Cassie to wear, I took Marco aside and asked if he'd like to give her a trial to become an Animorph once we knew her better.

"No way, man. I am not putting my sister in any danger. I don't want to be responsible for getting her killed. I'll tell her to stay away from the Sharing…but no morphing." He replied firmly. I nodded, accepting his decision.

"Yo. Shorty! Come on, Dad said to be home five minutes ago!" Debbie called out.

"See 'ya, Jake." Marco called over his shoulder as he ran after his sister, tackling her, or trying to…she ended up throwing him over her shoulder and carrying him down the street.

I watched until they were out of sight and smiled to myself, because they reminded me of another sibling relationship that I was familiar with. I'm glad Marco got an older sister if he gets to experience that bond.

I look into the setting sun before I go back to the barn.

"Someday, Tom. Someday."


	2. The Decision

****

Sibling Bond II:

The Decision 

A/N: This is dedicated to the three whole people who actually asked for a sequel! *sniff* They made me feel special. And those people are…Gem, Brat Girl (a very good writer) and Kyra, my manager, client, and person as close to an on-line friend as I'm ever going to get, considering the fact that my dad won't let me near a Chat Room. Anywho, on with the show! J

**Marco**: Everything was going great with my "new" sister around. She had a sense of humor, like me; she was fun to hang with; Dad had been really happy ever since they found her; Nora liked her; heck, even _Euclid _liked her. And she kept the mutt outta' my face. Plus, true to her word, she'd gotten me a date with a _really _cute girl from our homeroom. Her name's Trisha, and she's one of the most popular girls in school. 

Like I said, everything _was _going great. Then one day it took at turn for the worse.

One Saturday morning, while I was in my bed, where you _should_ be 11:07 am on a Saturday morning. Then, Miss Up-At-The-Crack-Of-Dawn Debbie decides to pounce me, jarring me out of my dream about…well, you don't_ really_ need to know what it was about. 

"Up and at 'em! Come on sleepy head, the day's wasting away!" She yelled in my ear, yanking off my blankets.

"Shut up. And give me back my blankets, it's cold." I muttered. If you couldn't tell, I am _not_ a morning person.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! Come _on_, Dad wants to tell us something at breakfast." With that, she left the room, taking my blankets with her. Urg.

I trudged downstairs without even getting dressed. My sleep-clouded mind thought it was still just me and my dad, so boxers and a white tee shirt were perfectly acceptable. Imagine my surprise when I find my sister and math teacher/step mom sitting at the table. 

I decided to play it cool, pretending I knew they were there the whole time, and sat down at the table where a bowl of already soggy cereal awaited me.

"Morning." I mumbled. The others repeated this greeting.

"So, Dad. What did you want to tell us?" Debbie asked.

"Well, there's two things. The first is that I've signed us all up for this club, called The Sharing. Nora says that it's really a lot of fun, in fact, she's already a full member! The second is," He rushed on before I could say a word about The Sharing. "Nora and I are having a baby." He finished.

I fainted. 

Call it overdose of traumatic information. Call it starvation. (I hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast the day before.) Call it the heat. I don't care what you call the reason, it was downright embarrassing. 

I woke up a minute later. I couldn't believe it! Nora was a controller, and pregnant with my dad's kid. Ew. I don't even want to _think_ about how that happened. Plus, if she got her way, this time tomorrow my whole family would be controllers. Not good, considering what I do in my free time.

"Um, I have to go to Jake's house. I'll be back in a little while." I told them, running upstairs. I stripped down to my morphing outfit and morphed to osprey.

I barely even noticed the changes, only when they were done. I flew out of there as fast as my wings would take me.

Jake! I "screamed" as I flew by his house. He was in his room, surfing the Net. When I called, his head jerked up.

Out here. I told him. It's me, Marco.

He looked out his door, up and down the hall, then closed and locked the door. He opened the window and stuck his head out.

Morph now and meet me at the creek. I told him, then I flew off.

The creek is a place Jake and I used to play in when we were younger. It's in the woods; not Cassie's woods, but close to them. There's a small creek, and a makeshift bridge we made when we were eight. I landed on the bridge and demorphed. 

A few minutes later Jake landed and demorphed beside where I was sitting, shivering in my morphing suit even though it was 80 degrees outside.

"What up?" He asked, also sitting.

"Jake, you are _not _going to believe this. I got a big bundle of bad news this morning. First, Nora and my dad are having a baby. Second, Nora's a controller." I blurted out.

"Whoa, man, are you sure?" Jake asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep. Dad said he'd signed us all up for The Sharing, and that Nora is already a full member. Geez, Jake. What am I going to do? We're going to the meeting today! If Nora gets her way, we'll all be controllers by tomorrow. And by 'all' I mean, my family; me; through me, all the Animorphs; through you guys, your families; and even Trisha and her family. Basically, we're doomed." I flopped onto my back, exasperated. 

Jake looked thoughtful for a minute, then looked up. He looked extremely troubled. 

"Well, Marco. The only thing I can see for you to do is refuse to go, or fake illness. But that won't work either because then you'll have three controllers in your house, and one of them is bound to catch on sooner or later."

"There is one other way." I said. 

****

Debbie: Debbie,

I'm going away for a little while. I just can't take it here anymore. I want you to come with me after a while, when no one while notice for at least an hour or two. Jake will come get you and bring you to where I am. But, until then, whatever you do, do not join The Sharing. They're dangerous. I'll explain when you come. Look out for Dad and don't trust Nora. I know that I've never really liked her, but you have to trust me on this one, okay? I'll see you in a little while. Love,

Marco

P.S. Don't show this note to anyone. 

I read my little brother's note half a million times. He had, by that time, been gone almost twenty-four hours. Dad was going nuts! The Sharing meeting had been long forgotten in the search for Marco. Dad had called everyone he could think of. 

Dad took half a list of people and gave me the other half, telling me to call the people on it on my private line. The people on my list were: Jake; Cassie; Rachel; Trisha; and Melissa Chapman.

I called Jake first.

"Hello?" He answered after the phone rang three times.

"Hi, Jake? This is Debbie. Where's Marco?" I demanded.

"Um, I don't know. Is he missing?" He stuttered.

"Cut it out, Jake. He said you knew where he was. I want you to take me to him, now." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Okay. I'll come get you in a half-hour. He said he has some business to take care of first."

"Fine. But hurry."

"Okay, bye. Oh, and Debbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Pack a bag." With that, he hung up. I started packing.

**Marco**: "Trisha, I have to go away for awhile, okay?" I told her gently.

"No! You can't leave!" She cried, holding my hand a little tighter. I took a deep breath.

"I have to. It's life or death."

"Then take me with you." She asked, tears forming in her beautiful green eyes.

"I can't." She started to cry openly. "Oh, Trisha. Come on, don't cry. I'll come back…someday."

"Marco, please…don't leave. I need you. Please." She buried her face in my chest.

"I love you, Marco. I've never told anyone that before in my life. Please, don't leave me alone."

"Trisha, I can't take you! Your parents would be worried, and I wouldn't be able to promise that you'd ever see them again." She looked up at me.

"Marco, my dad left three years ago and my mom's a drunk who barely ever remembers to feed me and my little brother. My brother was even sent to a home! No one will even notice I'm gone. I'm going to ask you one more time, please take me. And I swear, if you say know and walk out of my life, I'll kill myself." 

__

To Be Continued…

A/N: Just thought I'd leave 'ya hangin'. Besides, if I don't get off the computer _right now,_ my mom's going to hang me! I'll probably upload the rest tomorrow. (Gotta' love winter break!)


	3. The Runaways

****

Sibling Bond III:

The Runaways

By: Ani_Bookworm#1

A/N: Look at that, it's another addition of Sibling Bond! Wow. This one's for Jason, the only one who seems to care. *sniff* Thank-you Jason. You made me feel better about myself. *sob* Now, on with the story!J

****

Marco: "Come on Trisha, you don't really mean that. Don't even joke about something that serious." I couldn't believe her. I mean, sure, we'd been going steady for a couple of months, but still. _Killing _herself? I couldn't let that happen because, well, I guess I love her too. 

"I am far from joking, Marco. I am dead serious. If you were to leave and never come back, I'd kill myself. I almost have many times. See this?" She thrust her wrist in front of me. On it was a long white line. I gasped.

"Yep. This is from a suicide attempt from when I was twelve, the year Dad left. I slit open my wrists, but my brother found me before I could bleed to death. Believe me, I'm not at all afraid of doing it again." The way she looked at me, I could tell she was serious. 

"Fine, you can come, okay? My sister's not going to be happy about it though. I have to bring her because it's too dangerous for her here." Suddenly I thought of something. "You're not in The Sharing, are you?" 

"Uh-uh. My mom tried to get me to join, but it sounds like a drag. So, you're really going to let me come?" 

"Yeah, I guess so. But I have to warn you; we won't be in some hotel or apartment. At best, an abandoned shack or old tree house, maybe even a cave. Now go pack some stuff. Like clothes and food." She left me on her front porch while she went to get her stuff. I put my head in my hands. What was Jake going to say about this? He's probably going to lecture me on how I can't be taking every single person I know, or else it will seem too suspicious. It probably already seems too suspicious. I mean, a boy runs away after hearing he's about to join The Sharing. He takes his girl friend and sister with him. All of a sudden there's one less Andalite Bandit roaming around. The yeerks aren't stupid, they'll put two and two together.

Trisha bounded down the steps with a bulging tote bag. 

"Ready." She exclaimed, kissing my lips. I sighed and let her pull me up by my hand, then started in the direction of the place we were going to meet Jake and Debbie at.

**Nora**: "What did I tell you, Hemlin-4-4-2?" My yeerk, Janice-8-3-9, said through my mouth to my husband's new yeerk. They both looked over the note my stepson, Marco, had left Jeremy. It read: 

Dad,

I'm leaving for a little while. Just have to get away for a bit. Please, don't go to The Sharing and don't trust Nora, she's not what she seems. Don't show this note to Nora. See 'ya later.Love,

Marco

"Didn't I say that he was probably associated with the Bandits? What else could he be talking about, 'she's not what she seems'?" She gloated.

"Yes, it does seem that that's the case. But what good will that do us? He's gone now. The daughter of my host body is also missing."

"Don't worry about such trivial things as that, I have a plan. In a weeks time, you shall be calling me Visser!"

**Debbie**: "Marco!" I called to him as he neared with…Trisha! I didn't know she was coming.

"Hey, Deb. I thought you'd probably hassle Jake into telling you where I was." He smiled. His smile vanished as he looked around where we were standing. "You didn't tell anyone where you were going, did you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just snuck out of the house when Dad and Nora were out. I think they were going to The Sharing to get help for a search party."

"Perfect. Just what we need, two of them in the house." He mumbled. "Debbie, you know, now we can never go back." He said a little louder.

"What! Why?" I asked.

"I can't tell you right now." He said after looking at Jake. "Maybe later, but not right now. Come on, we have a long way to walk." He took our bags, hugged Jake, and led us to a trail in the forest, leaving Jake behind.

We walked about a half-hour before anyone spoke.

"Marco, do know where we're going, exactly?" I asked. Trisha didn't say a word; she was half-asleep, leaning on Marco's shoulder for support. 

"Yeah." he answered.

"How long until we get there?" I pressed.

"We'll probably have to camp out tonight. If we're lucky, we'll get there sometime tomorrow evening. But listen, we might not stay there. Jake will come in two days telling us how far they're searching. We want to be at least fifty miles away from that. So I guess you could say we definitely won't be staying there long."

"Can we stop now? I mean, we're not going to make much more progress, and Trisha looks dead to the world already" I suggested. He considered for a moment and I was surprised by the look on his face. Like he'd made many decisions before, much tougher then when to stop for the night.

"Sure, I guess we're far enough away from town for the night. But if we hear anything that sounds like searchers, we're out of here." He said as he laid Trisha down and covered her. She was fully asleep in seconds. 

He set up two more spots in the dirt and motioned for me to sit on one. He sat on the last one, eyes searching the forest for any sign of danger.

"So, she was awfully tired, huh?" I asked him, gesturing to Trisha.

"Yeah." He gazed lovingly at her sleeping face for a moment or two, then turned back to the forest. I guess I'm a pretty good matchmaker, they really seem to care for eachother. 

"Why'd you decide to take her?" I asked.

He shrugged. I let it go, guessing he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." I announced with a yawn. 

"Okay, goodnight, Debbie." He said.

"Goodnight." I replied, hugging him from behind. "And, Marco? Get some sleep." He didn't answer.

**Jake**: I gathered up the stuff that everyone had given me to bring Marco and the girls. Mostly notes and a tote bag full of food. I morphed a wolf and ran along a trail no one goes on so nobody would see a wolf carrying a Chicago Bulls tote bag.

As fast as I ran, I still had to demorph and remorph three times. I made the final morph to human then emerged into view.

"Hey, Jake. You're early. You're not supposed to come for another day!" Marco exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But I have bad news. The search parties are going to cover this area. They should be here in around three hours. They're stopping one hundred and fifty miles from here. Marco, man, this is serious. They're really intent on finding you. The best thing would be to start walking now, and not stop until you're good three or four _states_ away. I can come with you guys for awhile, since my mom thinks I'm out searching, but I have to leave at around eight. I promised her I'd be home by one."

"Okay, thanks man. Come on girls, you heard him. We have to move, now." He told the girls. They started packing up the stuff, which didn't take too long considering the fact that all they had out were three blankets and a few cans which I assume held their breakfast. 

Once they were done we started walking. We were heading West, from one coast to another. We were hoping that by nightfall we'd have gone fifty miles. That would bring us to a town called Allentown. They'd camp there for the night and I'd leave, morphing owl and hopefully getting home by one. We walked with few breaks, if fact, we only took three. One for lunch, and two when the girls got tired. 

We finally reached a sign reading, "Welcome To Allentown." It was already midnight; we'd started out at six am. Somehow, we'd managed to walk fifty miles in one day.

"Hey, Marco. If you guys keep up this pace, you should be long gone before the searchers get here. I say they probably will be spending at least five hours in that town, searching every inch of it. I really have to go now; my mom's going to freak on me. I definitely won't be home until at least five. Write me when you get there okay?" I told him.

"Of course. I'll be under the name, Maurice Delivern. Your pen pal from the West." He smiled sadly. "I'm gonna' miss you, man. Here," he handed me a handful of notes. "There's one for all the guys. Take care, okay? I'll be back to help fight as soon as I can. I'm gonna' miss you, Fearless Leader." I pulled him into a hug before either of us could start crying. I couldn't believe that I probably wasn't ever going to see him again. We'd known eachother since forever and now he was leaving. 'Well,' I thought, 'Then we're just going to have to win this war a little faster.'

We separated after a minute, both of us were crying. 

"Good-bye, Marco. You've been like a brother to me and I'll miss you right up to the day this war is over. The team's not going to be the same without you." I managed to get out through my tears.

"You got that right! If I stay, the team will be controllers. I'll miss you even more. You're like the big brother I never had, always getting me out of trouble. Win this thing soon so I can come back home."

"I love you, man." I choked out, hugging him again.

"I love you, too." He replied, hugging me back. I let go and went into the bush to morph owl.

"Jake! Wait!" Debbie called. "We have notes too. Here, one's for Dad, one's for Rachel, Cassie, and you. Trisha wants you to give this one to her brother, the name and address are on it. Good-bye, Jake. I'll miss you." She said, shoving the notes in my hand and hugging me. I hugged her back, then completed my walk into the forest, morphed owl and flew away.

**Marco**: I watched as the owl that was my best friend fly away until I could no longer see him. Then I sat down on the ground.

Trisha, who was more awake today, came over and sat beside me. She rested her head on my shoulder and raised her eyes to the stars.

"You gonna' go to bed tonight?" She asked me.

"I went to sleep last night." I answered stubbornly.

"No you didn't. I woke up really late and you were still up. Your blanket hadn't even been unfolded." She accused. "So, are you going to sleep tonight?" 

"Maybe." I mumbled. She sighed heavily and kissed my mouth. I kissed her back. It was a quick kiss, I could tell she was upset with me.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight." I whispered back. She crawled underneath her blanket and I took out the tote bag Jake had brought.

I started looking through it. Inside were some clothes; shoes; a watch; canned food; dehydrated food; other survival stuff. But what interested me the most was the flashlight and notes. There were five notes in all, one from each of the Animorphs.

I opened the one from Cassie first. It read:

Marco,

Hi. I'm really sorry you had to leave, but I guess it was for the best. I hope you and the girls are doing okay. Jake told me you're going to try to get to at least Ohio. That's pretty far. Will you write to me when you get, well, wherever you're going? I hope you do. We're all really going to miss you. What are we going to do without your jokes? Rachel won't admit it, but she'll probably have an emotional breakdown with no one to trade insults with. And Jake's going to be more uptight then ever. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty about leaving, I'm just telling you how much you're going to be missed. I'm going to miss you an awful lot, Marco. Come back as soon as you can, and if that's never…I guess I'll see 'ya on the flip side. I have to go, good-bye Marco. Love and Peace,

Cassie

I smiled at the letter, Cassie was kind and god at reading feelings even on paper! I opened the next note. This one was from Tobias (in human morph):

Marco,

Hey. How's it in your part of the forest? Everything's fine here, except it's deadly quiet without you and Rachel squabbling. I'm not really used to writing anymore, so I'm afraid this is going to be a pretty short note. I see you've decided to take your girlfriend with you. Unfortunately, us Animorphs seem to be the only ones who have noticed she's gone. Her mom doesn't really seem to care and the popular crowd…well, you know how they can be. Mostly there's a big fuss about finding you. I'd hate to tell you this, but your dad has been made into a controller. With two controllers in the family, and the other two members missing, it's pretty bad. Well, my two hours are almost up; I really have to go. I'm going to miss you, man. Even though we never seemed that close, I've always kind of admired you. Being able to laugh and all. I've almost forgotten how. When you get back you can teach me how to laugh again, okay? Bye.

Fly free,

Tobias

I quickly folded the letter up and took out the next one. It was from Rachel:

Marco,

Hey. I don't really have much to say except, I'm really going to miss you. Sure, you're the definition of "pain in the neck", but I guess you've kinda' grown on me. I'm going to miss fighting with you (in more then one way) and even your lame jokes and annoying complaints. You're like an annoying little brother, I feel like I hate you, yet I can't imagine life without you. The fight's just not going to be the same, neither is life. I keep telling myself I'm not going to cry, but I think I might anyway. I'm going to miss you a lot Marco, take care of your sister and girlfriend. See 'ya later, okay? Good-bye for now.

Love 'Ya,

Rachel a.k.a.: Xena

I took a deep breath to keep from crying myself. I opened the next one, from Ax. 'This should be interesting.' I thought. I said:

Marco,

The way my human hand moves to form letters on the page is fascinating. Andalites, being a species with weak hands and arms, never developed this form of communication. Prince Jake has just informed me that I am to say a good-bye to you. I must admit, that it will not be quite the same now that you are no longer here. I will "miss you" as humans often say. I must leave now for my time in morph is nearly at its end. I once again must say how much you will be missed and now I bid you farewell.

Your Friend,

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill 

Cassie or Jake must have taught him how to write with a pencil. Considering how long it took him to learn how to dress, that must have taken awhile. I looked at my watch, which read 3:15 am. I decided to go to sleep after reading Jake's note. I opened it up:

Marco,

I can't believe you're actually gone. As you're reading this we've probably already said good-bye. I really don't want to again, so I'm going to make this short. All the years we've known eachother, I've always felt like you were my brother…maybe even more so then Tom. I hope you have a good life, and maybe I'll see you before the war's over. You have to write to me a lot, telling me about your situation. The rest of the gang and I pooled together five hundred dollars for you and the girls. We figure you can probably get bus fare across around five states with that, and then have some left over. We'll mail you money ever so often until you can get a good job. I'm really going to miss you, man. See 'ya.

Love Your Brother,

JJake

I neatly folded up all the notes and put them back in their envelope, where I found the money Jake had told me about. I figured how far we could go, and decided we should keep going until we reached Oregon. We could take the bus in Illinois and ride it all the way to Idaho. 

I felt satisfied with the plan and decided to call it a night. I fell back onto the soft dirt, covered myself with my blanket and fell asleep instantly.

**Trisha**: When I woke up the next morning, Marco was already awake.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He greeted me. He sat beside me and kissed me. "Some breakfast?" He offered, holding out a can of cold green beans. I took them and ate. I was starving. 

Come on, it's already 6:00." He exclaimed. "We have to go now if we're going to make it to Harrisburg by midnight." He finished, looking at the map he'd obviously gotten from the bag Jake had brought. He had little red dots marked on different towns fifty miles apart all the way up to Davenport, Illinois. Then there was a long gap until Boise, Iowa. 

"What's the gap for?" I asked.

"That's where we're going to be taking the bus. The guys gave us money for the fair." He turned to where Debbie had fallen back asleep without her blanket.

"Come on, Deb! Up and at 'em! We gotta' get going." he called into her ear.

"I always knew you were going to get revenge on me some day." She grumbled, groggily sitting up. 

We grabbed our bags and were on our way again. This time, to Harrisburg.

__

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yes, I had to put another dreaded "To be Continued" up again, and yes, it's because my mom is making me get off the computer. The next part will probably be up some time tomorrow evening. Bu-bye. 


	4. The Hitchhike

****

Sibling Bond IX:

The Hitchhike

A/N: Look kids! Another dedication! *dull "yay" is heard from stage right* Aw, shuddup. Anywho, this one is for…lets see…hmm…okie. This one's for all the people who have ever given a good review to any of my stories! It's you guys and those nice reviews that keep me going. Thank you! Oh, and AniSky, the reason Marco didn't go to the Hork-Bajir valley? Well, there are two of 'em. 1: His sister and girlfriend are with him. They don't know about the yeerks and he wants to keep it that way, and 2: The story wouldn't be that interesting then, now would it? Had enough of my ramblings? 'Kay. Read on! P.S. It's called "The Hitchhike" for lack of better title.J

**Rachel**: The barn was so silent, it was deafening. At least it seemed that way. I mean, the animals were making their usual noises, and Jake was talking about our next mission…but Marco wasn't there to interrupt with wise cracks. Or to trade insults with me. Or even say how insane the mission was going to be. I hate to admit it, but nothing is anywhere near the same. We all miss him too much.

But someone had to be the voice of reason. And I guess that's where I come in. Jake had long since stopped talking, and we were all just sitting there looking glum.

"Come on guys. We're all acting like he's dead! Well, he's not. Come on, I miss him too, but the only way he's going to come back is if we win this war! And the only way that's going to happen is if we shape up. Now, Jake, what were you saying Tom had been talking about on the phone?" At least I had gotten through to Jake. He stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

"Tom was talking to another yeerk. I'm guessing either the one controlling Marco's dad or the one controlling his step mom. He was saying something about how they were close to catching Marco. I talked to Erek, and he said that the yeerks suspect that Marco is in with the "Andalite Bandits". The search parties are made entirely of controllers, and each party has a yeerk with Marco's name on it. They think Marco will probably run south to Savannah, Georgia where his grandmother on his mom's side lives. That's why they're only searching as far as the border to Ohio westward. That's the reason Erek suggested that Marco run west when we talked before Marco left." He summed up.

"So, what you're saying is that they're searching in the wrong direction. But why do they think he's going to Savannah?" Cassie asked.

Jake smiled. "Well, the fact that that's where Debbie told them they were going helped a little."

**Marco**: We had reached Harrisburg a little after one am. We left the next morning at six. On the way to our next stop, Hollidaysburg, we were walking along the road, hoping no one would recognize us. 

At around noon a dark red minivan slowed to a stop next to us. The driver rolled down his window. It was an elderly man with grey hair and a tan. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes because he was wearing shades. There was a woman in the passenger seat, presumably his wife. She also had grey hair and shades.

"You kids need a ride?" The man asked. I thought a minute. We'd cover a lot more ground that way, but this man might be a controller who was looking for us. I decided to chance it.

"Depends. Where are you guys going?" I asked him.

"Chicago." he answered. I looked at the girls. Chicago would bring us a lot closer to our destination; our trip would be days shorter! Debbie gave a slight nod, giving me her opinion. Trisha also nodded. I turned back to the man.

"Sure, that'd be great." 

He unlocked the doors and we climbed in the back.

"So, where're you kids headed? Seems awful strange for three teenagers to be on the highway all by themselves."

I thought quickly to make up a reasonable sounding lie. I looked at our backpacks and an idea came to me.

"Actually, we're a lot older then we look. We were going camping when our car broke down. Just as we stepped out, it blew up. We were walking home because my mom wouldn't believe me and refused to come get us." I blurted out. Debbie looked at me unbelievingly and mouthed, "Are you insane?" 

The old guy bought it though.

"Oh, that's awful! Where do you live?" His wife asked. 

"Um…" I glanced at the map. "Aurora. But we have friends in Chicago who can drive us there." There was silence after that, I guess I gave the impression that I didn't feel like talking. Debbie leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I really hope insanity isn't hereditary!" She hissed. I laughed quietly.

**Rachel**: When the meeting ended I went straight home. I hadn't gotten a chance to read the notes Marco and Debbie had given me yet. I opened the one from Debbie first. It said:

Rachel,

Hey, how's it going? Not like you're going to be able to answer me any time soon, my crazy little brother is dragging me to who knows where. I don't really think he wants to go, though. At first I thought it was because of the baby, but then Trisha told me that he told her it was life or death. But he _has_ been known to exaggerate. Even I know that, and I've only known him for four months! Still, if you know why he had to leave, and why it was too dangerous for me to stay, would you tell me? He, being the annoying brat that he is, refuses. Uh oh, he's trying to read this! Get outta' here, Squirt! I really have to go, sorry if the paper's a little wrinkled. I'm really going to miss you. Even though we haven't known eachother that long, I feel like I've known you forever. So, I guess I'll see 'ya later. I'll drop you a line when we get…uh…there. Bye.Over and outie,

Debbie

Finally! Someone who realizes how truly annoying Marco is! I smiled as I folded the letter back up and put it in my dresser drawer. Then I unfolded Marco's to reveal his sloppy writing:

Rachel,

Yo, Xena. How's it hangin'? I just finished reading your note. No way could you have written it…it was full of actual human compassion! But, really, I'm going to miss you, too. I can't believe those jerks got all of my parents. Guess my dad knows about Mom now, huh? Not exactly the way I wanted him to find out, but hey, it works. So, however are you guys going to manage the fight without me? I mean, you're there and I'm going to be in Oregon. I guess I could always fight by mail. Dear Visser Three, POW. Love, Andalite Bandit #6. I think it'd work, how bout you? Well, I'm running out of paper, so I guess I better say good-bye now. I'm really going to miss you, Xena. I enjoyed being your annoying little brother, as you put it. I guess I'll be seeing you. Keep up the attitude, girl. It scares the yeerks. (And the boys who try to hold your hand.) Your Little Bro,

Marco

I folded up the note quickly and stuffed it into the dresser drawer with Debbie's. Then, I snapped off the light, telling myself I wouldn't cry.

**Debbie**: The nice older couple, who we'd found out were named Henry and Melanie, drove their minivan through the night with three strange kids in the back. They were really cool about it, though. Occasionally they were tell us about their twelve grandchildren who they were going to see, but they didn't ask us any questions. Which only left me more time to think about when I first moved in with my brother and Dad. 

It was the day after I moved in, and already I could tell that Marco was gone a lot. Dad didn't seem to notice, what with his new wife and all, but I for one was bored to death. So, I decided to play big sister and yell at him for it.

"Why are you gone all the time? Are you with some kind of gang? Believe me, gangs are no good. My best friend was killed in a gang fight." I yelled (well, more like hissed, it was 4:37 am and I didn't want to wake anyone. But I hissed it in an angry fashion)

"No I'm not in a gang. I was out." He answered, brushing me aside and making his way to the stairs. I wasn't letting him get off that easy.

"Out where? Doing what?" I demanded.

"Out somewhere, being a teenager."

"Yo, Deb. Whatcha' thinking about?" Marco of present time asked.

"Nothing." I answered. "Nothing at all."

****

Cassie: I woke up after another nightmare about the termites. You'd think I'd eventually forget about that, but it's the kind of thing that sticks to you. I could tell I wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, so I took out the notes from Marco and his sister. Marco's said:

Cassie,

How's it going Earth Sister? By the way, have you seen those skunks recently? I kinda' miss 'em, especially Joey. Guess what? We're not only going to Ohio, we're going all the way to Oregon! We plan to stop in a city called Burns. We don't know anyone there, so there's no one to turn us in. I guess you're going to have to loosen up Jake for me, huh? I promise to come back as soon as possible. About the jokes, I'll just have to make my letters to you guys full of 'em. Take care of the big guy for me. I'm going to miss you too. Gotta' go. 

Love 'Ya (not that way),

Marco

I laughed to myself. Leave it to Marco to make me feel better. Now that he mentioned it, I had seen a skunk that resembled one of the kits we saved just the other day. I think it might have been CJ. I started to read Debbie's note:

Cassie,

Hi. I really have to make this quick because Jake's saying good-bye to Marco. I just want to say that these past few months have been really cool, you're a really nice person. I know that sounds kind of lame, but I'm tired, so sue me. I'm really going to miss you a lot. And about Jake, girl, you better make a move soon or someone's going to grab him. It's obvious you're both crazy about eachother. I really have to go. Guess I'll be seeing 'ya.

Over and Outie,

Debbie

****

Marco: At around two am we reached Chicago. We told Henry and Melanie to drop us off on the highway, figuring someone else might give us a ride the rest of the way to Davenport. 

"Thanks for the ride." I thanked them before they drove off.

"Your welcome." Melanie smiled back. We began to walk a little more, giving the international hitchhiker sign. Finally, someone pulled over.

"Where you guys going?" She asked. It was a teenage girl, not much older then us.

"Davenport." Debbie answered.

"Hop in, it's on my way." We did as we were told.

"So," She started. "My name's Angela, what's yours?" She asked. Debbie started to answer, but I interrupted her.

"I'm Jason and these are my friends Kyra," I told her, gesturing to Debbie, "and Meredith." I pointed to Trisha.

"Cool. I knew someone named Meredith once." Angela decided to turn on the radio really loud. I took the advantage and whispered to the girls, "Remember those names. That's what we're going to tell people our names are from now on, okay?" They nodded. I leaned back in my seat; the music was starting to give me a headache.

****

Tobias: I got up the next morning to see Ax reading over his note from Marco again. 

Hey, Ax. Can I read it? I asked him in thought speak.

Yes, you may. He answered. I landed and morphed human so I could hold the notes. I read mine over before reading Ax's. It read:

Tobias,

Yo, Bird-boy. 'Sup? My part of the forest is fine. A little forestier then I'd prefer…but what can you do? I'd be glad to teach you how to laugh again; all you have to do is win the war very quickly. I'll do what I can in Oregon. You know, trash a few Sharing meetings of my own. I'm gonna' have to let you go now. Take care of Xena, but don't let her know she has to be taken care of. Keep you eye to the sky, man.I'll miss you.

Signing off,

Marco

Yep, Rachel would ring his neck if she knew he said to take care of her all right. Next I opened Ax's note from Marco:

Ax,

Yo Ax-man. Yep, the written letter is right up there with the Cinnabun and the soap opera. I'm going to miss you too. It just won't be the same without hearing you and Jake argue over whether he's a Prince or not. And hearing you say "your" minutes even though they're everyone's minutes. Heck, I'll even miss the way you play with words. But I always got my loony sister for that. So I guess I better bid ye a farewell and hope I'll see you again sometime in this lifetime. Bye.

Saying See 'Ya,

Marco

I might need you to explain certain parts of this letter for me. I believe a lot of it is human humor. Ax told me.

Sure, Ax. I'll be glad to. I answered, still laughing even after I'd demorphed.

****

Marco: We finally reached the bus terminal after another couple of hours of punk rock. I don't think my head will ever recover. 

We didn't have to wait too long in the lineup for Boise, which was as far as our money would take us. We reached the booth in less then fifteen minutes. 

"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter, sounding freakishly similar to a Macdonald's clerk.

"Um, we'd like three tickets for Boise." I told her, stifling a yawn.

"That'll be a total of four hundred and fifty dollars." She said perkily, like she had a little too much Java. I paid her and we took our luggage to a bench to wait. It would be another five minutes before the bus got there.

"Well, it should be smooth sailing from now on." Trisha said to me, kissing my aching forehead after she saw me rub it. 

All of a sudden, two big guys came around the corner and pointed at me.

"That's the kid!" one of them yelled, "That's the kid we were told to find!"

__

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yes, I am evil. Actually, I just write better at night and my mom always kicks me off the computer at ten or ten-thirty. * "e-mail" to Kyra begins.* Hey Kyra, were you playing hockey? If so, hope 'ya won! Are you Canadian? That'd be so cool, 'cause I am. Canadians rock, eh? Anywho, gotta' make this short. "This isn't a message board" and my mom's going to commit me if I don't get off. J/k. but I really do have to leave. 'Kay? Bu-bye.**Ani-Bookworm#1 *end "e-mail" to Kyra.* Sorry ppls, I know I shouldn't bring my life into author's notes…but it's the only way! I'm gonna' leave now. Next part will probably be out tommorow.J

****


	5. The Chase

****

Sibling Bond V

The Chase

A/N: I'm back and I'm bad! Sorry I've been away from this series so long, school kind of puts a damper on how long you can write. Guess it's not exactly "tomorrow", huh?. *grins sheepishly* Anywho, this one's going to be short, it's almost time for bed. I'll make the next one longer, I'll write next weekend. 'Kay…oops! Oh yeah, this one's for Brat Girl, Jason and Kyra who have read and given uplifting reviews to all the chapters of this series. Thanks guys! And, no Jason, it wasn't a coincidence, yes Kyra, you're Marco's sister (sorta') and Meridian, good guessing. I felt I should have the presence of at least one VIW in this story. 'Kay. Bu-bye.

**Debbie:** "Run. Fast." Marco said quietly, so as not to draw unwanted attention to us. Trisha and I decided it would be smart to listen and grabbed our stuff, pretending to run to the bathroom. The big guys were following us! As they drew nearer they pulled out…what were those things?! I have no idea what they took out, but it looked like a really high-tech flashlight. A really high-tech flashlight that gave the impression of being lethal. 

I picked up the speed. I dared a glance over my shoulder. They were getting closer. They were fast runners, not some old fat guys like regular airport security. They weren't even wearing uniforms, just regular clothes. Maybe they weren't security…

"In here!" Marco shouted, pulling us into a bus that was preparing to leave. We gave the bus driver the tickets and kept him talking so he wouldn't notice the two men trying to signal for him to open the door.

****

Marco: The driver hadn't seen our tickets, thankfully. So we won't get in trouble for giving tickets to Boise for a bus to Winnemucca, Nevada. 

I looked on my map. It wasn't too far from Burns, maybe we'd have to travel a little longer to get there; but there was only one road that we had to go on. As long as we stayed on route 95 we couldn't get lost.

"Marco?" Trisha asked. 

"Yeah?" I replied. She and Debbie were whispering something. Finally, she looked up again.

"Marco, we, me and Debbie, were wondering…do you know who those guys were? I mean, why were they chasing us…are you in some kind of trouble with the police or the secret service or something?" She accused, but quietly.

Oh boy. I knew they were going to catch on some time. Okay Marco, think! What to tell them, what to tell them…

"The FBI? Please, don't flatter me. It's just some of the security thugs from Dad's work. You guys knew they'd be looking for us." Trisha looked relieved, but my ever-trusting big sis was not convinced. I had a feeling I was going to get an earful later.

***

Am I a physic, or am I a physic? As soon as Trisha fell asleep Debbie got up in my face.

"Marco, who were they really?" she questioned.

"I told you! Guys from Dad's—"

"Don't give me that. I've been to Dad's work and they don't have flashlights from Hell there!" she snapped. Then looked thoughtful. " You know, I bet you could answer a lot of questions I have. Like, what's up with the Sharing? Dad and Nora are all up in our faces to join and you act like they're asking us to join the Nazis. And all three of you talk in some kinda' code when you're on the phone. You with your 'astrology' tests when we're studying anatomy and Dad and Nora with their 'Visser's and 'Kandrona's and junk. I want to know what's going on and I want to know _now._" She demanded.

"Um…well, you see…" I stammered.

Then the side of the bus crumpled in like a tin can.

****

Janice-8-3-9(Nora): "The boy should by now think that we're searching in the wrong direction, Visser 3. Then, just as you suspected, his guard will be let down, we will catch him, and, hopefully, find the secret to who and where the Andalite Bandits really are!" I triumphed. This would get me to Visser level for sure! 

A voice inside my head screamed at me, 'Don't hurt him! Don't hurt Marco!' Human hosts are so emotional. 

Of course, we had no need to keep the boy around. He was missing and young…surely he couldn't survive on his own. No one would have trouble believing that we found him on the side of the highway or just didn't find him. All we had to do was infest him, get the information we wanted, and…_dispose_ of him.

Very good, Janice-8-3-9. And Hemlin-4-4-2, I suppose you were also part of this. Visser 3 stated.

"Yes Visser."

He nodded approvingly, Report back when the boy is found. Don't ask him anything…I want the honor of questioning him myself.

****

Trisha: I woke up when the bus jarred sharply to the left and the sound of tearing metal tore through my brain.

My first instinct was to cover my head and scream. My head was already covered though, so I just screamed. I screamed until the world went black.

***

When I woke up for the second time there were blinding lights in blue and red all around. I was on some kind of…of moving bed. 

Then my mind woke up and there was a mental shock to the brain. The bus we were riding on was turned on one side, the other side completely gone. There were ambulances and police cars and news cameras. 

I sat up quickly, regretting it when a knife of pain shot through my left shoulder.

"Marco!" I called. I looked around frantically, but I couldn't find him! 

"Miss. Calm down, please. You'll hurt yourself." The paramedic with my stretcher told me _way_ too calmly. I looked at him as though he was insane, then jumped off that stretcher and tore through the crowd looking for Marco and Debbie.

****

Marco: "Marco!" I heard Trisha calling. But I couldn't answer her, mainly because of the stupid oxygen mask on my face. But there was also the fact that two guys nearby were having a _very_ interesting conversation.

"So, this is the kid, right?" 

"Yeah, he's the one. We'll take him in two days and bring him straight to Visser 3."

"Promotions, here we come!"

"Marco!" I heard again, only this time right next to me. 

There was Trisha looking down worriedly. Debbie was coming from behind her.

"Marco… what happened?" Debbie asked breathlessly. I closed my eyes.

__

The metal was half tearing, half burning away. The yeerks had set off some sort of bomb with Dracon beams. I covered my head just as I was thrown on top of Trisha from the impact. Debbie was under the seat, where she had been propelled. Everyone was screaming. The bus tipped over, throwing us all to one side. I held on to Trisha as tight as I could. 

This wasn't fair! I was dragging Trisha and Debbie across the country to get them away from the yeerks, just to run into this!

When the bus had topped moving, no one was screaming anymore. Everyone had been knocked unconscious. The only sound was a little boy calling for his mommy and the distant wail of sirens.

Then I also lost consciousness. 

"We gotta' get out of here." I mumbled. "Now."

__

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm getting to like those "To Be Continued…"s, how 'bout you? *ducks the rotten fruit* Okay! Okay! Anywho, I got a question for all you wonderful people reading this story…would you like me to stop the series when they get to Burns? Or would you like me to keep going? Maybe even a sister series? Tell me! I need to know from you peoples! 'Tis important! 

Okie, now that that's off my chest…*e-mail to Kyra begins* Kyra! Kyra! Kyra!!!! I'm allowed on the FF.N chat!!! You have GOT to meet me there sometime!! Just give me the day and time (E) and I'll meet you there. Pleeeease????? This is a total milestone…actual interaction! Ya' gotta come on with me!

Anywho, 'kay. Bu-bye. **Ani-Bookworm#1 *e-mail to Kyra ends*

Well peoples, that goes for everyone. I'm officially chatting and it's boring alone. By the way…sorry about the IX on the last edition. It was supposed to be a IV…but I got my roman numerals mixed up. Oops. Gotta' go! 'Kay. Bu-bye.


	6. The End

****

Sibling Bond VI

The End

A/N: Oh my God, I am such a slacker, I am really, really sorry everyone. To anyone who read the story before and is reading the end now, thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me. I don't want any unfinished stories, so here I am what? A year later? Yeah, basically, finishing this story. I hope you all like it. –Nova~*~ (formerly Ani-Bookworm#1)

**Marco: **I told them to run. That we had to get out of here, so we had to run and fast. I didn't know what else to say, I mean, here was my worst nightmare coming true. Two of the people I care most about in the world, in danger of losing their lives…all because of me. 

I took off, never looking behind me, racing through the crowds, trusting my instinct when it told me that Debbie and Trisha were behind me.

My thoughts were racing in my head, swirling around tumbling over one another like clothes in a dryer. Flashes of not-so-distant memories whirled in front of my eyes in some sort of sadistic tornado…

~~ _"We have to get out of here." I mumbled. "Now"_

I tore off my oxygen mask, ignoring any pain…pain was irrelevant, I could morph pain away later, I had been in worse pain then this but oh it hurt…

~~ I leapt from the stretcher, the two yeerk-infested guys' eyes widening as they watched. Before they could react I grabbed Trisha and Debbie by an arm each.

"Run." _I told them in one strangled syllable. _

"Marco what's going on?!" Trisha demanded, fear etched across her face and laced through her words.

"Just trust me damnit! Run!"

So we ran. 

Seconds later I heard the worst sound I think I'll ever hear…worse than any sound in any battle…

The slice of a Dracon beam through the air, and the scream of my older sister once lost, then found. Only to be lost again.

"Debbie!" I screamed, stopping where I was and turning on my heel to run to her. But blood was seeping from a wound in her forehead, and her eyes stared blankly at me. I turned away from the view to be greeted by the sight of Trisha's throat being sliced by a Hork Bajir. 

Why were they out in public? Why were they here? Why were they killing these two innocent people? _What have I done?!?!_

It didn't make sense to me…the yeerks were a secret! No one knew! They didn't come out in public! This couldn't be happening! **_It could not be happening!_**

It was…

I was crying, I didn't even realize…

The fight would have to go on without me…

I felt too guilty…

I never felt guilt…we were doing what was right…we were the heroes…

But this was wrong…

This has got to…

Stop.

***

_"In news this morning, in a small town just West of Winnemucca, Nevada there was a terrible bus accident. The death toll covers the entire bus, even though emergency vehicles did arrive at the scene. 17 women, 12 men, and 24 children were registered to be on the bus, and have been proven to be deceased, though their names were not to be released. Several feet away from the bus were scorch marks on the road and the bodies of three unknown teens. Police suspect foul play. Back to you Herb."_

**__**

The End.

A/N: sorry for the abrupt ending, I just felt the need for closure. I hope you all enjoyed reading this series…thank you all. Bye.—Nova~*~


End file.
